


The Convention - Waking Up (Day 14: During their morning ritual)

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Series: The Convention [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day OTP Challenge</p>
<p>A succession of Cockles fics & ficlets, set at a fictional convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention - Waking Up (Day 14: During their morning ritual)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not personally know any of the people I'm writing about. As far as I'm concerned, these are fictional characters in some alternate universe, which exists someplace between our own and the French Drop universe, who happen to bear superficial resemblance to our boys (and girls). Their conversations, personalities, and innermost thoughts are generally extrapolated from plausible reality, occasionally made up from whole cloth.

When they wake again, the early dawn light has turned to bright sun, streaming through the gap in the drapes. Jensen stretches and thanks the good lord that neither of them has an early start this morning. He rolls onto his side to see Misha watching him, fond smile on his face. 

“Good morning.” Misha just woken up sounds like Castiel, all gruff and gravelly. Jensen probably shouldn’t love that as much as he does. 

He ruffles a hand through Misha’s phenomenal bed-hair. “Very good morning.” 

Misha leans in and kisses him on the chin, before rolling out of bed. Once Jensen hears the toilet flush, he joins Misha in the bathroom, and they brush their teeth together in a fit of contented faux-domesticity. It takes Misha longer to finish; he’s oddly rigorous with his dental hygiene. As he spits and rinses, Jensen has turned on the shower and adjusted it to a lovely, scalding hot. 

“Care to join me?” he asks as he pulls back the curtain. 

“Well, showering together saves water; it’s very green. And you know I am always in favor of environmentalism.” He brushes a hand over Jensen’s hip as he climbs into the tub. 

They stand beneath the spray together, wet hands holding wet skin, just enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the heat of the water. Before Misha can complain that they’re actually wasting more water than they’re conserving, Jensen finds the soap and lathers them both. The slickness of their bodies together delights Misha, and he slithers against Jensen, who laughs and pours shampoo over their heads. 

Misha gives one hell of a head massage, Jensen discovers when Misha turns him around and reaches up to work the shampoo in. He has to bite his lip to keep from letting out some really filthy noises. He’s afraid if he distracts Misha, they’ll never make it out of the shower. It’s tough to make themselves get out anyway. Once they’re rinsed off, Misha plasters himself against Jensen’s back, arms tight around his waist, and kisses the nape of his neck. 

For a tender moment, Jensen is struck dumb how lucky he is. He married the most amazing woman he’s ever met--she’s the love of his life; but he’s starting to see that one love isn’t necessarily mutually exclusive of another. He threads his fingers through Misha’s, pressed against his stomach, and basks. 

Eventually their sense of responsibility intrudes, and they turn off the water and towel off, rubbing themselves and each other, comfortably sharing space. They share other things, too--hair gel, t-shirts, warm smiles when they catch each other’s glance in the mirror. 

Funny how quickly they’ve fallen into this pattern. It’s only been a couple of days, really, that they’ve spent together. Of course, they’ve had plenty of practice, as Cas and Dean. Maybe being this way together has always been their natural state. 

They finish getting dressed and grab wallets, room keys. Time to head downstairs and face Saturday.


End file.
